Neptulon
|caption = Neptulon by Daerone}} Neptulon the Tidehunter is the Elemental Lord of Water. Much like the other three Elemental Lords, in ages past he battled against the Titans as a mind controlled servant of the Old Gods. He'd eventually break free from the Old Gods after being imprisoned in the Elemental Plane by the Titans. He somehow escapes his holding facility, and during the Cataclysm, the naga and faceless ones, servants of the Old Gods, sought to capture him and the Abyssal Maw. History In the beginning, the world that would become known as Azeroth was ruled by the elementals. A nascent titan maturing within the world's core had consumed much of the fifth element, Spirit, and without this primordial force to create balance, the elements were thrown into chaos. The four Elemental Lords, who each ruled over innumerable lesser spirits, constantly clashed with one another on the surface of the primordial world. Neptulon the Tidehunter was the wisest of the lords, careful not to fall to Al'Akir's schemes or waste his minions on fruitless attacks against Therazane. As the the other lords sent their armies to clash against one other across the world, the Tidehunter's forces would divide and conquer the enemy forces in brilliant routs before crushing them beneath colossal tidal waves. When the entities known as the Old Gods arrived from the Great Dark Beyond and established their empire within Azeroth, the Elemental Lords saw the invaders as a threat to their dominion. For the first time in Azeroth's history, the native spirits of the world worked together against a common enemy. Neptulon joined forces with Therazane; while the Stonemother raised enormous rock walls to corral he forces of the Old Gods and shatter their citadels, the Tidehunter and his minions would sweep in and crush the N'raqi and Aqir with tidal waves. Eventually, however, the elementals of the world could not stand against the endless swarms of n'raqi and aqir, and were all enslaved by the Old Gods. When the titan-forged arrived on Azeroth to battle the Black Empire, the Old Gods sent their enslaved Elemental Lord lieutenants to face them. Neptulon and his servants rushed to the aid of the other lords, but were waylaid by Loken and Mimiron, who managed to outmaneuver the Tidehunter's forces at every turn. Ultimately, Loken used his arcane magic to freeze and shatter the water elementals while Mimiron created enchanted bonds to imprison the Tidehunter. Neptulon and his water elementals were thereafter sucked into the depths of the Abyssal Maw, a region of the Elemental Plane. Stone of the Tides and the Fall of Gurubashi According to a book, "The Stone of the Tides", the Gurubashi trolls had access to a powerful artifact, which allowed them to gain control over the water based magic. As later told in the book "The Fall of Gurubashi", Neptulon (referred to there as Neptulos) sent his mighty krakken to destroy the troll nation. It is unknown whether there is connection between the two stories. It is also unknown how exactly Neptulon came to appear on Azeroth, thousands of years after the battle with the Titans. Some point after, Neptulon influenced the the seafaring Tydenborne, who incorporated his tide magics into their wayfinding and started to revere him as their new main god. Cataclysm Neptulon makes his first appearance when he and his minions battle the naga who are attempting to invade his domain through the Abyssal Breach. He clashes with Lady Naz'jar and appears to gain the upper hand over the sea witch until Ozumat is called and attacks the Tidehunter. Neptulon retreats into his realm, pursued by the vast naga forces where the fight continues on the Elemental Plane. Throne of the Tides Neptulon appears in the Throne of the Tides, where he must be defended from waves of faceless enemies. Ozumat returns and, upon defeat, steals Neptulon away and quickly flees. Although heroes never continue this storyline, Neptulon eventually returns to the Abyssal Maw. Legion During the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, the Earthen Ring, deciding to summon the Elemental Lords in order to combat the Burning Legion, start with Neptulon. While Neptulon listens to the Earthen Ring's plea, he insists that the Elemental Lords do not work together. When the Earthen Ring says they will stand with him, Neptulon recalls one time long ago where he and the other Lords did work together (likely referring to their war against the Old Gods). Musing that perhaps there is still hope, the Tidehunter sends his servant, Lord Hydraxis, to join the Earthen Ring at the Heart of Azeroth. Neptulon also sent Champion Aquaclease to help on the Broken Shore. Worship Murlocs of the Rockpool tribe refer to him as "father" while members of the Tydenborne see him as the true sea god. Some Tydenborne splinter groups, such as the Kul Tiran Tenochtri uphold Neptulon as a deity to be worshiped. Although this is typically in the minority due to many of them adhering to the Faith of the Tides. Neptulon was also once worshiped by the Bloodwash Naga before they turned their back on him and chose to only worship Queen Azshara. However, a few naga led by Skar'this the Heretic are known to still follow the Tidehunter, for which Skar'this was imprisoned. It seems that he is also worshiped by the Kvaldir, as Hagrim Hopebreaker says "Neptulon will rise and wash your kind from Azeroth!" to the naga in Vashj'ir. Notes Information taken from: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Neptulon Category:Water Elemental Category:Elemental Category:Elemental Lords